degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: All or Nothing Season 1 Episode 21: The Way We Get By (1)
Main Plot: Tristan (Students walk up to Degrassi excited others are nervous from what happen before break. Mrs. Milligan drops Tristan off) Mrs. Milligan: I'll pick you up after school. Tristan: Sure. (Tristan gets out the car not himself. Tori sees him. She walks up) Tori: Tristan I'm so glad to see you! Tristan: Yeah. (They get checked by security and then walk in Degrassi. Katie walks by them on the announcements) Katie: Listen up because these new school rules ned to be followed at all times. Tori: How is it going with everything you know since your dad. Tristan: Good I guess. (Tristan starts to walk away) Tori: So everythings fine? Tristan: Why wouldn't it be. I'm going to go back to his grave today. Tori: You're going to his grave site. Tristan: Its been two weeks since my dad died. I need to be alone. Tori: That's probably not good. You can talk to me you know. Tristan: I did. Tori: Yeah for a bit then you just clamed up and started ignoring me. (Tristan keeps walking) Tori: How about you come over tonight. We can watch some movies. Tristan: Yeah okay. I guess I can go to his grave site another time. (Tori similes. Tristan and Tori go to their lockers) Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to tye right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. Sub Plot: Austin (Austin is in his room getting ready to leave. He is on the phone with Maya) Austin: I'm going to be a little late so see you in class. Alright bye. (Austin leaves his room and starts going down the stairs. His Dad and Mom are arguing) Mr. Matthews: You and that boy of yours are getting on my last nerves! Mrs. Matthews: My boy he is your son too! Mr. Matthews: Shut up! (Austin is nervous. He goes down the stairs) Austin: Um. Mr. Matthews: What do you want! Austin: I need a ride to school. Mr. Matthews: Walk I'm not driving you. Who the hell do you think you are! Mrs. Matthews: I can't I'm late for work. Mr. Matthews: Thank you! Both of you are leaving! Finally some peace and quiet. (Mrs. Matthews walks out the door. Austin is still nervous) Austin: Um Dad. You um. Should stop talking to me and mom like that. (Mr. Matthews looks at him mad) Mr. Matthews: What did you say to me? (Austin is scared) Austin: Nothing. I have to go. (Mr. Matthews picks up and plate and throws it at Austin. It misses Austin' s face and hits the wall. Mr. Matthews walks over to Austin he slams Austin into a wall) Mr. Matthews: You don't tell me what to do! (Austin is scared) Mr. Matthews: You hear me! Austin: Yes sir. (Mr. Matthews punches Austin in the ribs hard) Austin: Ah! Mr. Matthews: Now get your ass out of here! (Austin rushes out the house. Austin stops outside. He knocks down a trash can mad) Third Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie is walking the halls thinking about Mick raping her. Hayley runs up to her) Hayley: Hey! Stefanie: Don't you have rehab. Hayley: No that was only for break I'm coming back to Degrassi next week. My mom is signing papers. (Hayley can tell something's wrog with Stefanie) Hayley: Are you okay? Stefanie: Yeah why? Hayley: It just seems like something is wrong. About Trent. Stefanie: I really don't want to talk about that asshole. Hayley: Look he didn't tell me all that happened but I can't believe I'm saying this but I think he really likes you. I never seen him so down about a break up he was sad all break. Stefanie: I don't care. Your brother is a jerk. (Stefanie gets a text. Its from Mick. "Are you avoiding me again?" Stefanie looks worried) Hayley: What's wrong? (Stefanie walks away) Main Plot: Tristan (Tori and Maya are in an empty classroom) Tori: I'm worried about him his all caught up with his dad. Maya: You can't blame him his dad died. And then Dakota tried to committ suicide. Tori: I know but he is quiet not talking that isn't good. He's blaming himself. Maya: Give him sometime. (Mr. Simpson walks by the class) Mr. Simpson: Out the class ladies. One of the new rules no more students being alone in classrooms without supervision. (Mr. Simpson walks away. Tori and Maya leave the classroom) Sub Plot: Austin (Austin walks into gym. He walks by Zac. He goes up to Maya and Zig) Austin: Hey do I know you? (Maya hits his arm playfully) Maya: Shut up. I missed you like crazy. (They kiss) Zig: What am I chop liver? (Austin and Zig hi five) Zig: Anyword on Dakota? Maya: He's still in the hospital. Austin: And he may or may not come back to Degrassi. Zig: Well on the brightside you came just in time for practice for that dodge ball game after school. (Zig taps Austin's shoulder) Austin: Ah. Maya: Are you okay? Austin: Yeah. I uh. Um trip this mornings. Maya: Okay well I'll go get the balls. (Maya walks away) Zig: You okay dude? (Austin looks nervous) Austin: I'm fine. Zig: Are you sure? You seem pretty tense. Did you really trip. Austin: What are you trying to say? Zig: You seem nervous and you have a bruise. Austin: I said I'm fine. (Austin starts to walk away. Zig grabs his shoulder) Zig: I have things going on too. Austin: I'm not you! (Austin pushes Zig into a basketball cart. Zig falls to the ground. Everyone in the gym stares. Austin rushes out the gym) Maya: Austin. Third Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie is in the lunch room. Still thinking about the rape. She knocks over her lunch tray. Mick texts her again. "You're gonna make me come and get you huh?". She turns her phone off) Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan is walking the halls sad. Tori walks up) Tori: So I have the movie Notebook for us to watch tonight! (Tristan doesn't answer) Tori: Are we still on for tonight? Tristan: Yeah. (Tristan keeps walking away from her. Tori looks worried) Sub Plot: Austin (Austin is at his locker. Damon walks up to him) Damon: Is it true? Austin: I don't know. Damon: I heard you went crazy on Zig in gym. Austin: That was a misunderstanding. (Austin closes his locker. He walks away. Damon follows him) Damon: You have sudden rage. (Jokingly) You might need help. (Austin backs up Damon against a wall) Austin: What I need is for everyone to stay out me business! (Damon pushes Austin back) Damon: You need to chill. Austin: Pushing Zig was an incident. I'm going to apologize. (Austin walks away) Third Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie walks out Degrassi. She starts walking home. She sees a guy who she thinks is Mick. She has a flashbck of him raping her) Mick: I won't make you do anything you haven't done before. (Stefanie has a panic attack. She rans into an ally) Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan gets in the car with his mom) Mrs. Milligan: Are you still going to the grave site? Tristan: No I have plans with Tori. Mrs. Milligan: We can talk about what happened. Tristan: I don't want to. Mrs. Milligan: Tris you aren't the only one going through it me and Owen are too. Tristan: I know. I just don't need to talk. Mrs. Milligan: Are you sure? Tristan: Yes. I wish that you and Tori would stop. I already talked its done. Mrs. Milligan: Okay. Sub Plot: Austin (Zig and Maya are in the gym. Austin walks in and goes up to them) Austin: Hey bro. (They look at each other awkwardly) Austin: I'm sorry for earlier. We're good? Zig: Yeah. (They shake hands) Zig: Are you ready to put that energy in the game? Austin: Yeah. (Austin and Zig get dodge balls. Maya still is worried about Austin. A dodge ball is thrown at Austin. He thinks when his father threw a plate at him. Austin rushes out the gym) Zig: Where are you going? Third Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie is walking home. She thinks someone is following her. She starts walking faster) Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan is about to leave to go to Tori's house. He looks at pictures of him and his dad. He starts crying) Sub Plot: Austin (Austin is walking the halls. Zig walks up) Zig: What happened to you? Austin: Nothing. I uh had something to do. Zig: You look like you're exhausted. Austin: If you only knew. Zig: Huh? Austin: Nothing. Zig: I know you don't want to talk about whatever is going on. But maybe you need a distraction like your girlfriend Maya who you haven't seen all break because of that cello program. Austin: You're right. (Austin gets a text. Saying "Secret movie night at Degrassi tonight starting a 8:00". Austin sees Maya at her locker) Austin: I got just the plan. Hey Maya. Maya: I was worried about you what happened? Austin: It was nothing. But how about we go on a date tonight say a movie night. Maya: Where? Austin: At school. Maya: How? Simpson would never do that with waht happened on Frostival and these new school rules. Austin: Its a secret one We have to sneak in at night. I got invited by text. (Maya seems unsure. Maya gets the same text) Austin: Is it a date? (Maya similes. She nods her head yes) Third Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie still thinks someone is following her. Mick comes up behind her) Mick: Stefanie Jamieson. (Stefanie looks at him scared she is about to run) Mick: Don't do that. You wouldn't want to cause a scene. (Mick grabs Stefanie by the arm. He forces her into an ally) Mick: Where is your boyfriend. (Stefanie is nervous and scared) Stefanie: We broke up. Mick: (Sarcastic) Aw so sad. You wasn't answering my calls or text so I had to come get you. Stefanie: What do you want? Mick: You know. Stefanie: You raped me. Mick: If you want to call it that. Come with me. (Mick grabs hand. Stefanie pulls away) Stefanie: No! Mick: What you say. Stefanie: I'll tell people that you raped me. Mick: You wouldn't want to do that. (Mick grabs her again. Stefanie screams) Stefanie: Help! (Some people walking by start looking) Mick: You bitch. You're going to wish you didn't do that. (Mick pulls up his hoodie showing his gun to Stefanie) Mick: Saying no is not an option. (Mick hurries away) Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan rings the door bell. Tori opens the door) Tori: Tris! Tristan: Hey. Tori: Enough pouty face. Lets go make some pop corn. Sub Plot: Austin (Austin's parents are fighting again. Austin sneaks out his bedroom window) (Later, Austin and Maya are at Degrassi for the secret movie night. He bring her pop corn. Dave comes in the Drama room where they are the movie night) Dave: Lets get it started! Maya: Its a lot of people here you sure we won't get caught. Austin: No it should be good. Besides anything to get away from home. Maya: What? Austin: Nothing. Here's the popcorn. (The movie comes on. The lights in the room deem. Austin is getting a call from his Dad. He gets nervous. His phone keeps ringing) Maya: Maybe its important. Austin: I'll be back. (Austin leaves the Drama Threater fast. Leaving Maya worried. Austin's keeps calling. Austin doesn't answers. He walks into the weight room. Zac is staring at him) Austin: What are you doing here? Zac: I can say the same. You're Austin right I heard people saying you were on the roff when that suicidal guy jumped off the roff. Austin: That guy is my friend he's been through a lot. Make fun again I'll make your life hell. Zac: Alright respect. I'm Zac you probably heard my name around the halls I'm pretty popular. Austin: Really because I haven't seen or heard of you til today. Zac: Well I'm getting there. And this is Ben my cousin. (Ben walks into the room) Ben: You ready? Zac: Yeah. I've been practing. (Zac and Ben start doing MMA fighting) Austin: Woah. (Austin likes it. Ben trips Zac up and puts him in a choke hold) Ben: Try getting out. Zac: You got it! (Ben lets Zac go) Ben: Sorry niner you can't beat me. Austin: Where did you guys learn that stuff? Zac: I started last semester. Another thing that can help me fit in the with cool kids. Ben: Keep dreaming. Austin: That was awesome. Can you teach me? Ben: Sure. (Later Austin is in the weight room doing MMA with Zac and Ben. Austin takes down Zac easily) Ben: You suck. The guy just learned and you lost. Zac: Lucky shot. Austin: Wanna go again? Ben: I got to get back to my date. Zac: Yeah. Ben: You don't have a date. Zac: I'm free tomorrow after school if you want to go then. Austin: You're gonna lose again. (Austin, Zac, and Ben walk out the weight room) (Later, Austin sneaks back home. He goes to his room. His Dad is there) Mr. Matthews: Where were you? (Austin gets nervous) Austin: I was uh. With Maya. (Mr. Matthews slams Austin into a wall. He punches him in the ribs again) Mr. Matthews: Next time you don't answer my call and sneak out. It would be worst. (Mr. Matthews leaves Austin's room. Austin turns on his tv. He 's watching an MMA fighting training he starts doing it. His side hurts) Austin: Ah! (Austin takes his shirt off. He starts punching in the air. He thinks about all his dad did and does) Austin: Ugh! (He punches a whole throw a wall. Austin is shocked that he did that) Austin: Woah. Third Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie is at home. Mick calls her. Stefanie answers nervous) Stefanie: Hello. Mick: You finally answer my calls. You thought about what I said. I showed you the gun if you tell anyone and don't do what I tell you I'm going to shoot you and your little ex boyfriend. Got it? (Stefanie doesn't answer) Mick: You don't have to answer now give me your answer by tomorrow. (Mick hangs up. Stefanie has another panic attack from getting PTSD. She starts crying) Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan and Tori are watching a movie. The movie ends) Tori: Okay that movie gets 4 stars only because Ryan Gosslin was in it. Tristan: Thanks for the movie. I should get going now. Tori: Wait. Can we talk for a minute about your dad. I know you don't want to. Tristan: And you keep forcing me anyways. (Tristan gets up and walks to the door) Tori: Wait. Its not good that you're blaming yourself. People at school are talking about it. Tristan: What did they say? Tori: Some mean things. Tristan: Whatever. Tori: You can't keep acting like this blaming yourself. Tristan: Its true isn't it. Its my fault. I argued with him he walked into the streets got hit by a car and died. Are you happy? We talked. (Tristan walks out the door) Category:Blog posts